The Dreams chapter one
by o calcutta
Summary: About the disturbing dreams that hermione has been having. Slow at the beginning, speeds up later
1. Default Chapter

This is chapter one of my first fic, i really hpe you guys like it. It is a bit slow at the beginning, it gets better later. Please r&r, and please try to be nice....and if you hate it, then piss off...anyway, i hope you enjoy (and by the way, i wish i owned every single part of Harry Potter, but sadly, i don't.)  
  
Colors and sounds blurred together, worlds tilted, elements twisted, wind into water, and ice into flame. A rushing, screeching tumult of noise shaking the foundations of the universe. Then, the ultimate silence. A gray expanse stretched, the silence hung in the air like suspended snow. A dark revolving orb appeared, coming closer, circling faster, and faster, until all that could be seen and experienced was the endless twirling of the blackness suspended. And then, it all evaporated.  
  
Hermione woke with a jolt. It had been like this for the past two months. The wild, unexplainable dreams, the sweat-drenched nights, the endless questioning of why, why were these abstract visions visiting her mind in the darkness of evening. She had no idea what these strange dreams meant. The bizzare worlds that she visited in her dream trance had to mean something, but she had yet to have a flash of understanding as to what they meant.  
  
There was four weeks left until Hermione's sixth term at Hogwarts began. Hermione was in a frenzy of excitement. She had not heard hardly anything from Harry, as Harry had gone on a summer trip with the Dursley's. The Dursleys were infuriated that Harry was coming along, as all other times they had gone on a family trip, they had dumped Harry with Mrs. Figg for the duration of their vacation, but this year, Mrs. Figg was visiting her cousin in the country and couldn't house Harry. In the letter Harry sent to Hermione just before his departure, he said he reckoned it was going to be a hell-hole, but he had to go, and no ammount of weedling could convice the Dursleys otherwise ("you don't think we're going to let you alone in our house, do you? We'd come home to find nothing but a ruined foundation and you gone." Uncle Vernon had said when Harry had suggested that they leave him on Privet drive alone.) He also said that he couldn't write during his trip, as the Dursleys would rather be lynched then let Harry bring Hedwig along. Hermione had, however, been writing large amounts to both Ron and Viktor over the summer, and had had enjoyable return letters from both.  
  
Harry would be returning in two days, and Hermione and Ron had planned to meet up with him in Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Hermione wrote one last conformation letter to Ron, making sure of the time and place they were to meet, and then pulled her trunk out from under her bed. She blew the slight film of dut off of the top of it and opened it wide on her bed. She might as well start packing, after all, it never hurt anyone to be on schedual. 


	2. The Dreams chapter two

Thanks to all of my reviewers, i really appreciate your input...so, here is the second installment of my story...hope you guys enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, however much i want to(tear).  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her bed next to her open trunk, clutching her head in her shaking hands. A peircing throb behind her eyes was shattering her perspective and scattering her vision. Pink spots danced before her aching eyes. Her head felt like it would explode. What is wrong with me? She wondered to herself. Am I going mad? She had been piling crisp, freshly-laundered shirts into her trunk when a sickening, dizzy feeling had overtaken her and she had collapsed on the bed. If this continued, she didn't think she could handle it.  
  
Harry sat in the airplane seat by the window, looking out on the clouds tinged with pink and gold hues. It was like flying through heaven. Flying in a plane was nothing to flying on his firebolt, but the sight took his breath away. He looked to his other side at the porky form of his enourmous cousine, Dudley. Dudley had a mountain of airplane peanut packages on the fold-down tray in front of him. He was ripping the packages off with a rabid look on his face, as he scarfed them down like there was no tomorrow. "Don't choke Dudder Dinky Dums" Harry intoned in a sing-song voice. Dudley merely glared at him out of his beady, piggy eyes and spoke through a mouthful of nuts. "Wacht ict Puhbba". "Pardon?" Harry inquired, biting back a grin. Dudley swallowed. "I said watch it Potter." Harry didn't reply. He merely went back to staring at the clouds. They would be arriving at Privet drive in two hours time. Harry couldn't wait to get back to his room and send an owl to Ron and Hermione. The vacation had been completely awful. It had not been so much a summer vacation for Harry, as a summer torture session. Only five days left until he would be at Hogwarts. He was holding his breath.  
  
Ron Weasley was stooped over in the garden behind his house. He straightened up, and in his hand was what looked like a muddy potatoe. He flung it up and over the hedge. It seemed as if he had spent the entire summer break doing menial chores for his mum. It was only five days until he would see Harry and Hermione. He was nearly dying with the anticipation.  
  
Well, what do you think??? i know, it was a pretty boring chapter, but i just needed to build all of the character's anticipation of school up.....please R&R, i need input!!!!!! I will only update again if i get four reviews. luv all of you.....Tril 


End file.
